


same old bloodrush

by hadrons_collide



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been hunting together for over a hundred years- she  knows exactly where this is going.</p>
<p>A quick ficlet about Legolas and Tauriel getting off on killing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	same old bloodrush

**Author's Note:**

> My notes on this will probably be longer than the fic itself, but it's not really that violent? or graphic? Idk, there was a kink meme prompt about Tauriel and Kili getting off on violence and then after watching Legolas and Tauriel kick orc ass I decided it would be better with them so I just quickly wrote this. Plus, you know that's why Legolas counts all the orcs he kills, not just some little competition with Gimli.
> 
> (ps hobbit fandom you're the loveliest people omg)

The orcs have outrun them on their wargs, at least for now, and Tauriel stops to lean against the nearest tree to catch her breath a bit. She brushes a wayward strand of hair back behind her ear, readjusts her armor, and picks up one of her blood-covered daggers to examine it.

"It was a good fight," Legolas remarks from behind her. She can feel his eyes on her as she wipes one of the daggers clean, watching her intensely.

"We may have killed half of them," she replies. Tauriel's fingers still on the blade and she smiles at the thought of how, just minutes earlier, it had been sheathed inside the chest of one of the larger orcs.

Legolas is close enough now to whisper in her ear. "That means there's still half of them left to kill." Tauriel can feel him hard against her back and she grins, leaning into him. They've been hunting together for over a hundred years- she knows exactly where this is going.

The first time they'd been so young, and it had been more of the thrill of surviving the goblin attack on the edges of the forest than anything else. It wasn't her first kill, but it was her first time out with a patrol party, the first time that killing actually meant something. Legolas had grinned at her over the body of the goblin they were retrieving arrows from, then tugged on her hand to drag her off to a secluded corner of the forest. He fucked her against a tree, the blood of battle still coursing through their veins as their bodies shook with pleasure.

Now, though- now she's not sure whether they're not just getting off on the killing itself. Tauriel recognizes the thrill that runs through her when she takes a life as same thrill that runs through her when Legolas is on his knees in front of her, when he slams into her against a tree, when he comes down her throat. Somehow, over the course of many years, killing has become almost orgasmic for her.

She feels better knowing it has the same effect on Legolas. He presses against her almost urgently, and she grins, turning around and letting him back her into the tree. His eyes lock with hers for a moment, then stray to her forehead. Tauriel absently feels a dampness there and realizes she must have gotten blood on herself when she was cleaning.

"Don't," Legolas almost growls when she reaches to wipe it off. He kisses her hard, almost biting at her lips, and she matches his enthusiasm. Their tongues clash as they struggle to pull down the other's breeches just enough- they don't have long, and Laketown is less than a day away now, but they have time enough for this.

 

Tauriel cries out like a wild thing when Legolas slides into her, and she muffles her scream into his neck.

"Tell me, Tauriel," Legolas growls, voice thick with lust. "How many did you kill?"

Her eyes glint because she knows she killed more this time. "Nine," she moans. "The last one was the best."

Legolas' eyes darken. "You shoved your dagger right into him." He thrusts hard into her, almost like he's trying to mimic the thrust of Tauriel's blade, and she swears loudly.

"Yes, just like that." She bites her lip as her hands move to Legolas' back, trying to pull him in closer. "It felt just as good as this, too."

He moves in to press his forehead against hers, and for them it's almost tender. "I know," he murmurs, and it's as much confirmation as she'll ever get that killing affects him the same way it does her.

 

They come together, not even worrying about anyone hearing their moans. Tauriel knows there are scratches down her back from the tree, just as there are down Legolas' back from her nails, but she doesn't care. They've done it before and they'll do it again.

When they've composed themselves, Legolas just grins and picks up his bow from the ground. "Come, Tauriel," he calls, running ahead. "We're a day from Laketown, maybe we can kill some more of them before they reach the gates." Tauriel laughs and follows him.


End file.
